<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs To My Heart by SweetIllusions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400492">Songs To My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIllusions/pseuds/SweetIllusions'>SweetIllusions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Music is Important, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, To Be Continued, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIllusions/pseuds/SweetIllusions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"John lost himself in thoughts of how his soulmate would be. He knew they were a man, because of the raspy voice, but what would he look like?? Someone with such a strong voice couldn't be ugly… He knows that when he finds his soulmate he will only have eyes for them. </p><p>Right now he would have to be content with listening to his soulmate sing a cover of James Brown and imagine them dancing to it someday…</p><p>John fell asleep to that, dreaming of the day that the voice would also have a face, and a body and he would love that person unconditionally no matter what... </p><p>**</p><p>Roger chose a table close to the shelves of the Biology department, to have easy access to all the books he would need. He got the ones he would try first; genetics would be his first test so he got those to start with. </p><p>But not everything was flowers and butterflies, and as soon as Roger got everything ready to start working on all the knowledge he didn’t acquire during the semester, that soothing voice started singing in his head. His soulmate’s voice. The most distracting thing in the world, a person without a face that sang with the sound of soft giggles."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Meant To Be: The Soulmate Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Songs To My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am with none of my regular wip's.<br/>This one is very special!! It's my first soulmate work and I had the INCREDIBLE, AMAZING, OUTSTANDING, help of the beauties @TheAdorableTia (Absolute QUEEN of Soulmate works, incredible Beta, go read all her works!) and the lovely @PumpkinLily (that had made me shed a few tears with her beautiful writing, and did the most beautiful art for this story, go over her page too!). I loved working on a team, for the very first time since college I didn't want to kill my teammates...<br/>The story will have 3 parts, so expect a lot more of fluff...</p><p>This work is part of the Meant To Be - The Clog Factory Soulmate Challenge<br/>Writer: Meeeeee<br/>Beta: TheAdorableTia (same on Tumblr)<br/>Artist: PumpkinLily (pumpkinlilyao3 on Tumblr)</p><p>ARTWORK: https://pumpkinlilyao3.tumblr.com/post/643108225351385090/soulmate-challenge-1-songs-to-my-heart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was a nasty break up. John never liked to have people mad at him, so when he had the talk with Nathaly and put an end to their relationship, the things she said to him were very hurtful.</p><p>But seriously, what else should he do? Keep pretending he was in love with her even though they were clearly unhappy? It didn't feel right, not anymore… Not now that John had started listening to his soulmate’s songs. His soulmate was out there somewhere, living and having fun, singing beautifully, and not stuck inside a girl’s room having teddy bears thrown at him.</p><p>Annoyed, he left Nathaly’s house and ran back to his flat, seeking the comfort and the safety of his bedroom, where only his soulmate’s voice would be his company.</p><p>**</p><p>Inside the tiny flat, John passed by Brian noticing the man sitting on the floor, immersed in another assignment for one of his classes.</p><p>“Go sit on the couch, every time you sit on the floor your back gives you a hard time,” John advised the taller man.</p><p>Brian ignored him, which was not a surprise, and John went straight to his room, closing the door and imagined his soulmate singing for him on that lonely night.</p><p>John lost himself in thoughts of how his soulmate would be. He knew they were a man, because of the raspy voice, but what would he look like?? Someone with such a strong voice couldn't be ugly… He knows that when he finds his soulmate he will only have eyes for them.</p><p>Right now he would have to be content with listening to his soulmate sing a cover of James Brown and imagine them dancing to it someday…</p><p>John fell asleep to that, dreaming of the day that the voice would also have a face, and a body and he would love that person unconditionally no matter what.</p><p>**</p><p>On the other side of town, Roger was on the stage finishing his band’s last song for the night. Drumming as if his life depended on it, sweat dripping from his forehead and chest, ears buzzing with the crowd’s cheer.</p><p>He greets everyone and leaves the stage with his bandmates, excitedly grabbing a beer from the styrofoam box in their dressing room, as a reward for all the hard work.</p><p>“You staying with us? I think I can take a bird home…” Tim, the bass player, asked.</p><p>“My finals are coming…” Roger explained. “I think I'm gonna leave now, have some rest before hitting the library tomorrow.”</p><p>“Who the hell are you??” Tim exclaimed, finding the drummer’s choice a little bit weird.</p><p>“Someone who needs to give his mum a diploma by the end of the semester…” Roger replied dryly. “You would know if you went to your classes…”</p><p>“Oh, that's right… You can go after we load the van, Mitch is driving me, you can take it.”</p><p>“Thanks, mate…” Roger smiles, getting his tools so he could dismantle his drum kit.</p><p>**</p><p>Roger drives back to his flat, takes everything inside, and closes the door, tiredly ignoring his flatmate making out with a bloke in their kitchen.</p><p>He locked his bedroom door, taking off his coat and dropping it on the floor, and immediately laid down on his bed, falling asleep as soon as the adrenaline of the night left his body.</p><p>The next morning he wakes up early, suspiciously early for his routine, takes a long shower, and gets ready to leave the flat to go to the library. Freddie, his flatmate and best friend, who graduated a couple of years ago but still couldn’t afford a flat out of the campus, liked loud music in the mornings, and that would be a huge hindrance if Roger wanted to study hard.</p><p>The library was empty when he arrived, only the old lady that worked the morning shift was there at the time, which gave him all the freedom and the space to find a good place where he wouldn’t be distracted by anything.</p><p>Roger chose a table close to the shelves of the Biology department, to have easy access to all the books he would need. He got the ones he would try first; genetics would be his first test so he got those to start with.</p><p>But not everything was flowers and butterflies, and as soon as Roger got everything ready to start working on all the knowledge he didn’t acquire during the semester, that soothing voice started singing in his head. His soulmate’s voice. The most distracting thing in the world, a person without a face that sang with the sound of soft giggles. It wasn’t a beautiful voice, not something like Freddie, that could sing his heart out without missing a single note, but it was HIS SOULMATE, and that was lovely enough for Roger to throw the books aside and wait for the man to, apparently, stop singing in the shower to a romantic tune Roger would certainly try to find later, just to know his future love’s taste in music.</p><p>Oh, great… My soulmate is a morning person. Roger realized, just a tad bit annoyed. He was already daydreaming about how things would work between them.</p><p>**</p><p>John was trying to build his own amp. As an electronics student, that would be his personal project, among the things he did in his classes and the things around the flat that Brian couldn’t fix by himself.</p><p>And now, as a newly single man, he had extra time to work on it. He even took a day off work for that.</p><p>He was working on screws and cables, biting his tongue in concentration, trying to get things right on the first try, when that loud noise came to his mind. A drum solo. His soulmate likes those… This time there was no singing, just a beat, maybe Jimi Hendrix Experience? His soulmate was probably practicing that… Or whatever. But damn, that was loud.</p><p>John was happy his soulmate was also interested in music, like him, but it didn’t stop him from getting annoyed by the sudden noise. He wished he could ask his future love to take it easy, just a tiny little bit, for the sake of his sanity.</p><p>The loud song became another, and another, and John gave up working on his amp. It was on the final touches anyway.</p><p>Instead, he grabbed his bass guitar and started playing, keeping it up with the beats his soulmate played.</p><p>***</p><p>John should be studying, Wednesdays were not days to go out clubbing, but he feels fidgety, like there’s something happening that he should be paying attention to, but he can’t pinpoint what it is…</p><p>“Wanna go out tonight?” He asks Brian, who’s finishing up his dinner made of toast and cheese.</p><p>“Can’t… I have this assignment for tomorrow, got to finish up the last details on it…” the curly haired man scratched his head, a confused expression in his face that showed John that Brian had problems with whatever he was over-analyzing this time.</p><p>“I think I might go… There's this new place I wanted to go to for a while now…” John said, almost ready to go, with or without company. He deserved the time-off.</p><p>“A new disco… That's definitely not for me. Have fun though…” Brian showed a complete lack of interest in John’s preferences, which was totally expected, considering they were complete opposites.</p><p>“My reward for finishing up the semester.” John grins. “Gotta occupy my mind until I meet my soulmate… Been listening to him for over a month now…” he sighs, trying to hide his deep enthusiasm for the subject.</p><p>“Oh, you started listening to the songs! How does it feel for you? My soulmate has a crazy good voice, it blows me away…” Brian’s face lit up to the new subject, John could even see a warm shy smile on his friend’s face.</p><p>“He’s great!! Can sing very high and loud, his voice has a beautiful raspiness to it, it calms me down like no other thing in the world…” John allows his own face to show his happiness, the familiar wrinkly eyes shining brighter than usual.</p><p>“That’s an incredible thing, mate. Hope you can meet him soon…” Brian wishes, and he is sincere. He wants his friend to find love and be happy just as much as he wants himself to find love and be happy with his soulmate.</p><p>“You as well, hope they make their way to you soon… We can use more people in this flat..” John looks around at the almost empty place, cold and a little lifeless sometimes. It only really lights up when they’re playing, but they haven’t played together in a long while.</p><p>“Not that it fits anymore people, it can't barely keep the two of us with all the furniture…” Brian observes, getting his attention back to what he’s been studying.</p><p>“True… But enough of this. I'm going out… Don't stay awake waiting for me...” John put on his coat and laced his shoes, getting ready to leave.</p><p>“Never did, never will!” Brian grinned, never ready to admit that sometimes, only some times, he stayed up waiting for John when they didn’t go out together, but John did the same sometimes, it was their silent pact.</p><p>**</p><p>His soulmate was out in a club, he knew by the music, it was loud, cheerful and dancey.</p><p>His soulmate was out living the best of life while Roger was stuck in his bedroom trying to understand microbiology, or at least the important stuff about it. He felt jealous.</p><p>Obviously the other man would attract eyes to him, find mouths to kiss, bodies to touch, hands to touch him… He didn’t know how, but he felt left out of something. He didn’t have reason to be jealous, right? His rational side knew that very well. His soulmate was not his partner yet…</p><p>Still, that was happening. Suddenly he was angry. Angry with a person he had never seen.</p><p>“If I fail my tests, I’m totally blaming you!” Roger murmured to no one, throwing the book on the floor, together with his notes that took him hours to write.</p><p>He glanced at the clock, it was only nine, too early to go to sleep, but his sudden annoyance ruined the day, so he called it a night, turned the lights off and laid in bed, hoping that soon he would be with his soulmate.</p><p>Besides the loud disco music, worrying about his soulmate didn’t allow him to fall asleep.</p><p>What if he’s alone out there? What if he didn’t get back home safe?</p><p>Roger needed to slow down. His soulmate was safe and sound somewhere, just having a good time, right? He had no reasons to worry, probably.</p><p>**</p><p>John was in the zone on the dancefloor. His second favorite place to be. The first was playing bass, whenever he had the chance.</p><p>He was a few drinks in, only enough to make him a little tipsy, but that was just to kill the shyness.</p><p>He was smiling at the people around him, unintentionally flirting with some people that came to dance with him, mostly not to be rude. He liked to dance, but not to show off, it was HIS moment, only for himself, like a ritual he followed to wash his worries away.</p><p>For the entire night he wished he had a certain person with him, he wanted a certain touch, to dance with that person, bringing him to John’s world. The faceless person that dominated his dreams… What was he doing tonight?</p><p>You came here to distract yourself, don’t ruin it… John thought, downing a shot and going back to the center of the dancefloor, where the lights mixed, making everything look brighter than it was.</p><p>A couple more shots and a few more songs later, John’s feet started to hurt, which was not a surprise. He liked the feeling, it meant he had a good time. Then he made his way out, a little tipsy and with blurred vision. He decided to call a cab to get him back home, it was a short ride, but now he had a soulmate to find, and for that he had to be safe at all times.</p><p>**</p><p>Roger could finally relax and fall asleep once the club music stopped and the only sound left inside his brain was his soulmate’s voice softly (and maybe drunkenly) murmuring a love song.</p><p>Well rested, and only a little bit of jealousy left in him, he woke up early. This was unusual since he wouldn’t have any classes in the morning, and decided to repay his soulmate’s good night song with one of his own; this way both of them would have each other in mind all day long.</p><p>He got into the bathroom before Freddie woke up, got everything ready to fill the tub while he flossed and brushed his teeth, finding excuses to linger there a little. Singing calmly to a song that he thought the other person would like, Roger took his time getting into the tub, bathing slowly using some of Freddie’s fancy oils, washing his hair, testing the sound of his own voice to this romantic tune that was so new to him. He finished his bath and left the bathroom before Freddie would complain he’s taking too much time there.</p><p>“Who are you and what did you do to my Roggie?” Freddie asks, standing at the doorway of Roger’s room.</p><p>“What is so strange, I have classes soon.” Roger explained briefly, not paying much attention to the questioning.</p><p>“So, you now not only wake up 3 hours earlier and sing in the shower? Seriously, my love, who the hell are you?” Freddie kept questioning. Roger never had morning habits, always being the last to leave the bed since his teenage days.</p><p>“Is that a crime now?” Roger was irritated, not by the question, but because Freddie had a way of getting information from him, because that moment was HIS. It only interested him and his soulmate.</p><p>“Darling, in four years of friendship I NE-VER heard you sing a Frankie Valli song. Who’s that person you can’t take your eyes off of, huh??” The older man wouldn’t drop his questions, determined to get everything.</p><p>“I don’t know yet…” Roger responds shyly, a towel around his waist and damp hair dripping on his skin.</p><p>“What? You started listening to your soulmate and you didn’t say anything? I thought you loved me, Roger??” Freddie pretended to be offended. Roger never hid anything from his best friend, mostly because Freddie was always around no matter what.</p><p>“I didn’t know I had to, you seem to never give a damn about the subject… You’ve been listening to your soulmate for a year or so now, and I know nothing about him…” It was Roger’s time to get some answers.</p><p>It was not that Freddie didn’t care, but yeah, he knew better than to raise expectations on anything. Too many heartbreaks had taught him how to take it one feeling at a time. He didn’t talk about his soulmate, and he still had his flings here and there, but Freddie dreamed about the man every single night, and enjoyed every second he could listen to the soft tone of his future lover’s voice.</p><p>“Well, I’ll go first then… His voice is sweet, not very loud, it could be a beautiful match to mine, he listens to a lot of the dark stuff, but he seems to love Hendrix just as much as I do, so I think it could work… He plays the guitar, but it’s not like any other player, he’s definitely something else. Oh, and I have the impression that he’s tall, something about the way he sounds… I don’t know. Now you! And get dressed, Rog, it’s not like I haven’t changed your clothes myself more than once.” Freddie explained his soulmate, using all the body language necessary, and quite enthusiastically. It was clear he was already head over heels for whoever it was.</p><p>“His singing voice is not perfect, it shakes a little when he tries to keep the tone up, but oh boy, he’s a romantic. That’s why I was singing, wanted him to listen… And he likes disco. He’s a bass player apparently… Remember the last rehearsal, when I was drumming along to nothing in particular? I think he was playing along… We’re a good match, I can feel that…” Roger followed him, describing his soulmate the best way he could. He didn’t know much about the man’s real voice, but he was learning a lot about the person’s music taste, and that was more than enough for him to, just as much as Freddie was, be completely in love with that person with the shy voice.</p><p>“You should've seen yourself, love… Your eyes are sparkling! And they are already the bluest blue, can’t wait to see you and your man, your eyes are gonna make me blind!” Freddie couldn’t stop staring at his friend, happiness clear in his eyes.</p><p>“Shut up!” Roger pushes Freddie out of his bedroom, closes the door and finishes dressing up for his class. It was lab test day, and he had to be ready for that.</p><p>On his way out, he kept singing, murmuring love songs, imagining a wild smile, and wondering how long it would take for them to be together.</p><p>“...If I should call you up, invest a dime,<br/>
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind.<br/>
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine<br/>
So happy together...<br/>
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you<br/>
For all my life!<br/>
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue<br/>
For all my life!<br/>
Me and you and you and me,<br/>
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be.<br/>
The only one for me is you, and you for me,<br/>
So happy together…”</p><p>**</p><p>John wakes up slowly, not sure what is a dream and what is reality. His soulmate is singing. Singing for him, he feels that in his heart.</p><p>He knows the song, it’s one of his favorites. He smiles and stretches slowly, feeling the warm touch of the sun coming from the half-open window. It’s going to be a good day, he knows that, because every day that starts with a love song can’t go wrong.</p><p>He gets up from the bed as delicately as he can, trying to keep that moment recorded in his memory, wishing his soulmate’s voice could leave his head and invade the bedroom, the flat, the building, the neighborhood…</p><p>He tries really hard not to sing along, simply enjoying the private show while he prepares his tea, and feels a little sad when the song stops. Still, John is immensely grateful for being woken up like that, instead of the pounding headache and hangover he thought would be his company that morning.</p><p>Since he had a good end of semester and had only a few things left to do in college, he allowed himself to lounge around the flat, lazily enjoying the morning and wishing his soulmate’s day would be as easy and calm as that.</p><p>Brian woke up not long after John had finished his tea, and had a smile on his face brighter than the sun.</p><p>“Someone had a good night…” John teased him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, dreamed with my soulmate, he was singing somewhere last night and the last thing I heard before falling asleep was his silky tone, I think I’m in love…” Brian explained, pouring hot water in his mug for his own tea.</p><p>“I think that’s the whole thing of having a soulmate, knowing that someone out there is the perfect match…” John pondered, analyzing how things were changing for them. From two loners that only really paid attention to academic stuff, to people that dream with love and affection.</p><p>“Are YOU falling in love with your soulmate?” Brian asked.</p><p>“Harder than I ever did… It feels great so far!” John admitted.</p><p>“Let’s just keep things this way, right?” Brian said, admiring the new atmosphere of the place, much better than other times when they had unsuccessful relationships.</p><p>“Yes, please! No more harsh break-ups.” John affirmed, with the fresh memories of his recent breakup still haunting his mind.</p><p>**</p><p>Roger had a great feeling about his tests, both of them were easy and had all the content he studied for, which was basically a miracle. He left uni and went to find Freddie at the shop; he needed to celebrate his future good grades.</p><p>“Come on, I’m taking you out!” Roger demanded.</p><p>“Bitch, don’t scare me like that!” Freddie jumped, hitting a mannequin with a flowered dress and knocking off its head. “Can’t, see those adorable ladies over there? They are deciding what to buy, it’s a good day, can’t close right now…” Freddie said, trying to be polite while clearly annoyed with the two indecisive clients.</p><p>“I need.. no… I DESERVE a pint, or two, or three…” Roger smiled at him, seductively trying to convince his friend to close early at least once a week.</p><p>“What’s the reason for the party?” Freddie asked, cleaning the counter and tidying everything, trying to show the clients to get out.</p><p>“Remember that anatomy professor that hates me? He’s gonna HAVE to give me a 10, ‘cause I totally ruled inside that lab today!!” Roger announced, proud of his achievement.</p><p>“Whoa, congratulations blondie! And to say you almost gave up the class months ago…” The dark haired man reminded him.</p><p>“It was that or punching the man’s face. I had to control myself there…” Roger pondered, remembering the hard times he had at the beginning of the semester.</p><p>“Proud of you, youngster…” Freddie said, patting the blond’s head.</p><p>“Thanks mum. Now hurry up… I’ll meet you at that place close to home. Don’t leave me waiting, it’s rude…” Roger left the shop and made his way down to the pub they usually went, knowing that Freddie would be there in no time.</p><p>He sat at one of the tables for two by the windows and watched the people on the sidewalk, some leaving their jobs, some with grocery bags. It’s a nice late afternoon and soon the roads would be full of traffic. He catches himself wondering if one of these people could be his soulmate, if they would meet, if they would be one of these couples that only meet each other after a whole life without love… That would be sad, and unacceptable. Roger needs to find the owner of his heart. Only that would make his life complete.</p><p>Deciding he wouldn’t let his worries get him down, he called one of the waiters and ordered his first drink of the night.</p><p>**</p><p>“You’re not coming?” Brian asked, looking at John spread on the couch, immersed in a book.</p><p>“What?” The younger man asked, still not paying any attention to Brian.</p><p>“We promised to reward ourselves with a drink or two once rent was paid and groceries were made for the week… You forgot, didn’t you?” Brian questioned, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Oops?” The younger man whispered, apologetically.</p><p>“Well, I had my last exam today, so I’m going. I was thinking about that place close to Kensington… To avoid meeting the same ol’ people…” Brian said, adjusting his curls in the mirror.</p><p>“And maybe, just maybe find that special person who has been singing for you?” John read behind the lines of Brian’s real intentions.</p><p>“Why not give it a try?” Brian admitted, face going a little bit red.</p><p>If Brian was being honest, something was dragging him out to the pubs. He was not the outgoing kind. It was one of the reasons he paired well with John as a roommate, but he had one less reason to run and hide behind the books now, and the simple chance of finding his soulmate was like a calling that couldn’t be ignored.</p><p>“I’m gonna take the car…” he announced, getting the keys on the coffee table, a coat from the hanger behind the door and putting on his shoes.</p><p>He left John to his book and got out of their flat; it was early in the evening and he didn’t have any plans on going back home late.</p><p>The drive was quiet, considering the hour, and he arrived at the place considerably fast. Still inside the car, he parked right in front of a full place. Brian thought about not going in, about going back home and simply forgetting he had this momentum. It looked pathetic now to be all dressed up for nothing…</p><p>But then, that beautiful voice invaded his mind again, taking out all the fear. It sounded loud, brave, so close…</p><p>Minutes later, Brian got the courage to walk through the door. The place was dark, but it was very cozy, and the music wasn't that loud. He went to the counter, where two young attendants tried to deliver all orders without making mistakes, used his height to get the attention of one of them and placed his order, quickly giving space for the other customers to have their turn. As soon as he got his beer, Brian walked away from the counter, trying to scan the place in the search of a quiet seat. He found this place in the back, close to the windows, a good chance to pay attention to all the other customers and also keep a close eye on the car. Safe, he thought, and sat there alone, secretly hoping it wouldn’t be like this for long.</p><p>Beside him, this couple of friends laughed out loud of everything and anything, both men looked so distracted, like they were in their own happy place, and Brian wished he had moments like that these days…</p><p>Not daring to look closely, Brian just enjoyed as one of the men, the one with long black hair and a silky white shirt, talked loudly about all the kinds of people he attended since opening his store, all the customers that made him laugh and both times he almost peed his pants seeing girls fighting for the same skirt. The man’s talking voice was so familiar, it was one of those voices that could calmly ease your mind at any moment.</p><p>But the moment only got better when that talking loudly turned into singing. Both men at the table sang along to the pub’s sound system, and instantly, Brian got the same voice that was right beside him, singing straight to his heart. And in a heartbeat, all rationality in him went away, he couldn’t believe that. Was that him? His soulmate? After what seemed like an eternity, was that their chance? Not wanting to waste a single minute, Brian walked to their table, not sure what he was going to say, but, for the first time in his life doing exactly what his emotions were telling him to do. Maybe they’d know what to do.</p><p>Brian stopped beside the man, wishing he knew something more about him than “Sings well, loves Aretha Franklin”, but it was impossible, so he was just happy he had the balls to be beside him.</p><p>The two men stopped singing when they realized they had company, looking at Brian with inquisitive eyes, which made him fear them for a moment.</p><p>“Are you alright, mate?” The blond man asked Brian, taking a few moments to realize that his friend had gone mute.</p><p>“You are…” the man said, frozen in his seat, looking attentively to the tall man beside him, knowing exactly who that was, by simply feeling his warmth. “It has to be you…”</p><p>Stunned by all that was happening, Brian couldn’t say a simple word, he just smiled at this soulmate, receiving the warmest smile back. The other man took the lead, knowing they couldn’t stay like that forever, he got up from his seat and stood up in front of Brian, close enough they could feel each other’s breaths. “I’m Freddie, your soulmate…” he announced, seeing the taller man’s eyes light up like a firework. Both men’s faces cleared up, like they got this instant new aura around them, making sure this was not a drill. They are soulmates.</p><p>“I’m Brian… your soulmate…”</p><p>It sounded more like a whisper, but Freddie understood, and that seemed to be enough to the shorter man to wrap his love in an intense hug, one of those that affirms possession, exactly like he dreamed of doing so many times. Resting his head on Brian’s shoulder, Freddie, the eternal romantic, allowed himself to melt, just enough so Brian could feel it was okay to hold him back with all his strength, and they stood like that for a moment or two, ignoring the curious eyes that grew around them.</p><p>The new couple seemed to be in a trance, too ecstatic to recognize that they were not alone. Freddie, always impatient and daring, was the first to break the invisible barrier that existed between them, holding Brian's face with both hands and kissing him. Brian responded immediately to the gesture, allowing Freddie to deepen the kiss, and so they stayed until there was no more breath in either.</p><p>Roger, that seemed like a distant presence all the time, took the break on their kiss to call the couple back to reality, fake coughing to get their attention.</p><p>“Hello, Freddie’s soulmate!” he introduced himself once the new couple broke the long kiss. “I’m Roger, his roommate.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. You’re here…” Freddie whispered, embarrassed.</p><p>“Hi…” Brian murmured, turning purple with the look that the short blond man shared with them.</p><p>“Yes, I am… And I suppose you’re gonna need the flat tonight, right? Bet the new lovebirds will be using all of it, judging by what just happened…” Roger joked with them. “All I ask is to spare my bedroom, that is my sanctuary! The rest is all yours!”</p><p>“Aren’t you coming back home tonight?” Freddie asked, an arm sliding to Brian’s lower back, a sudden touch of intimacy that seemed all natural between them already.</p><p>“No, mate. I think I’m gonna pay Tim a visit… He loves when I show up there late at night…”</p><p>With that, Roger left them alone Giving in to curiosity, he observed them from out of the pub. Of course he was happy for his friend, what kind of friend would he be if he wasn't? Freddie is the most caring, loving, loyal person Roger had ever met, the person who struggled by his side so he could find his balance though college and the band, a person like that only deserves the best.<br/>
But for a second he wished HE had found his soulmate tonight, HE would be entwined to his love and would take them home, instead of going to somebody else's house to sleep on the couch.</p><p>**</p><p>John woke up super early. There was a strange silence in both his mind and in the flat. Brian was a heavy snorer, especially when he had a few, so it was always very clear when he wasn’t home.</p><p>After a few minutes just observing the silence, missing that voice that woke him up to music every morning of this long week, John decided to get up; working a little on his amplifier is always a good distraction for when he needs to get rid of this feeling of losing what he doesn't have yet.</p><p>Armed with a hot cup of tea and some chocolate chip cookies, still wearing pajamas, John took everything to the living room, took his toolbox from the shelf, and started working on finishing his project. Everything seemed to be working perfectly, but he still needed to do some testing. This is when he decided which would be the first song to be played. It had to be something special… After all, not only would he and his neighbors downstairs have the pleasure of hearing his first amplifier working, surely his soul mate would hear it, and maybe even sing for him after that. They could form a duo. A telepathic duet, or any cliche in that sense…</p><p>John rolled his eyes at that thought, how would they work together if he didn’t even know what his soulmate is doing at the moment? He is probably still sleeping, it wouldn’t be right to wake him up this early…</p><p>**</p><p>Roger was woken up by the smell of coffee. Not just regular coffee, but Tim’s, the strongest coffee in town. Instantly regretting not getting something to eat the previous night, because now his stomach was desperate for something.</p><p>“Hola, sleeping beauty…” Tim said, offering him a mug. “Toasts will be ready soon…”</p><p>“Thanks, mate… for this and for the night. Did I bother you?” Roger asked, slowly sitting up and carefully drinking the coffee, wincing at the strong taste of it.</p><p>“Not as much as the other guys upstairs, the ones that have that rude cat… You know?” Tim asks, reminding the times the cat made some visitors cry.</p><p>“Oh, the big black garfield, I remember his claws…” Roger said, looking at the tiny scar on his left hand.</p><p>“Yeah… Do you wanna spend the day? I was thinking of getting some songs done, since you’re here I can do that with drums and not only vocals…” Tim offered.</p><p>“Maybe I can… Freddie found his soulmate yesterday, I’m not very keen on the idea of having their sex noises in my mind all day…” Roger agreed, finishing half of his coffe in hopes that Tim would believe he likes it.</p><p>“Ew, feel welcome then. I just need to get some cleaning done, this place looks like a damn dismantled circus sometimes…” Tim gestured to all the pieces of clothes and half empty glasses abandoned around the house.</p><p>“I’m a visitor, I’m not gonna help you…” Roger said, spreading his legs on the couch, getting comfortable.</p><p>“You should… It’s not the first time I let you in late at night like this is a hostel or something…” the bass player adivised.</p><p>“You do it ‘cause you love me…” Roger grins.</p><p>“Do I? This is news to me…” Tim rolls his eyes and laughs at his friend. Of course Roger was always welcome, he just wished the blond would let him know when he was coming.</p><p>Roger enjoyed the practice, even if the band was not complete, he could drain the extra energy out of his body. Tim’s new songs sounded like they would be big hits and a good chance for him to get out of the drummer’s headspace and do some vocals; their voices blended well together.<br/>
But soon Tim was called to work an extra shift, and they could never waste a chance to get more money. Tim left Roger alone and the drummer could practice some of his own ideas, most of them just drum and percussion solos he wanted to test on stage and required more attention.</p><p>Feeling the beat growing inside of him, he started with some of the basics, then got into something more sped up, trying to figure out what was this beat that was in his mind.</p><p>Then, the lyrics started flowing through his lips, fast, with a faint familiar echo that could only come from his soulmate.</p><p>Had to make do with a worn out rock and roll scene<br/>
The old bop is gettin' tired need a rest<br/>
Well you know what I mean<br/>
Fifty-eight, that was great<br/>
But it's over now and that's all<br/>
Somethin' harder's coming up<br/>
Gonna really knock a hole in the wall<br/>
Gonna hit ya, grab you hard<br/>
Make you feel ten feet tall</p><p>**</p><p>John was adjusting his electric guitar, not the bass, and at first it sounded strange. It's been a long time since he turned to guitar riffs instead of bass lines, but it sounded necessary to test the amplifier. He could adjust everything later, giving everything his groovy trademark.</p><p>Then his soulmate started playing again. He had listened to him before, earlier in the morning, playing songs about beautiful women and living an okay life and that was good, like a personal pocket concert to entertain John, and whoever was listening on the other side.</p><p>But this time it was different. There was no one else, they were alone, jamming to something only they had. It was like his soulmate was calling him, he was playing somethings that clearly required a bass line, so John quickly traded instruments almost immediately, and all his focus turned onto whatever was happening inside his mind. Getting together with those beats was almost like getting closer to his love, even if it looked like he didn’t know what he was playing. Deep inside he knew he was being guided. There was a person at the other side of the mental line that was in sync with him, and they sounded very powerful together.</p><p>The lyrics basically wrote themselves inside their minds, like the subtitles in a movie, he could write them down later thanks to his incredible memory, so he just got deep into the moment and played along to whatever his soulmate wanted.</p><p>Well I hope this baby's gonna come along soon<br/>
You don't know it could happen any ol' rainy afternoon<br/>
With the temperature down<br/>
And the juke box blowin' no fuse<br/>
And my musical life's feelin<br/>
Like a long Sunday School cruise<br/>
And you know there's one thing<br/>
Every single body could use<br/>
Yeah listen to me baby<br/>
Let me tell you what it's all about<br/>
Modern times rock and roll<br/>
Modern times rock and roll</p><p>**</p><p>That sounded right, so right Roger spaced out, forgetting he was not home. He felt like he was already playing that to a crowd of thousands in a sweaty gig. He had to give the props to his soulmate, all their effort could be something big someday. It sounded promising.</p><p>He wished he was taking notes, pausing here and there to write down the lyrics, but there was no time for that. The song sounded urgent, it wanted to come out of them, it wanted to be written by Roger and his soulmate, and that made it so special. He doubted he would forget anything about it, even though his memory wasn’t great. Inside his mind, he knew all he wanted on the song, from the fast lyrics to the speed upbeat, very loud, very cheerful, very different. He wished the other part was there to discuss things, to give his directions, but he gave everything he got, and with sweat dripping from his forehead he gave the song an end, going loud on the main words. The thing that changed his life forever, and that now gave him a soulmate to wait for… Modern Times Rock and Roll.</p><p>Get you high heeled guitar boots and some groovy clothes<br/>
Get a hair piece on your chest<br/>
And a ring through your nose<br/>
Find a nice little man who says<br/>
He's gonna make you a real big star<br/>
Stars in your eyes and ants in your pants<br/>
Think you should go far<br/>
Everybody in this bum sucking world<br/>
Gonna know just who you are<br/>
Look out!</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, it was done. John and Roger had written a song together. It was theirs, nothing could take that away from them. Both men had smiles on their faces, they were happily exhausted, proud of what they achieved together. If only they could see each other…</p><p>After a few minutes of savoring the moment and all that just happened, the two proud men followed with their days, Roger having only John in mind and vice versa, hoping that one day they would be together to do more of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>